


Lifestyles of the Rich & the Famous

by ausgleemusings



Category: Glee
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausgleemusings/pseuds/ausgleemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry makes a life altering decision and moves to L.A. She lands herself a job as a personal assistant to Finn Hudson, star of the hit television series Glee. He is currently dating his leading lady - Quinn Fabray, however it doesn't take long for the sparks to fly between the two of them - can they stay away from each other while working so closely together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

A/N - This is a brief chapter to set up the following chapters

Rachel brushed away the crumbs from her skirt, she had eaten her breakfast in the car this morning on her way to work. Of all morning she had to sleep in, today was the only day she couldn’t afford that luxury. Today was her first day of her new job, a job she had no idea how she lucked into. She had moved to L.A a month ago, she had one of those life altering moments - on the brink of marrying the wrong man, she had loved him that she knew to be true, but there was that little part of her that knew there was more than the life she was signing up for. She had ended her relationship with Jesse, he hadn’t seen it coming and it was the single most hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life, saying goodbye to someone she loved, but was no longer in love with.

She had tried to remain in Iowa, but while she lived in a small town her entire life, she was never a small town girl, she had her sights elsewhere. She had contemplated moving to New York, there was always something about that city - the concrete jungle where dreams were made of. She had perused the rentals and that dream died pretty quickly, she wasn’t made of money and having to give up her job and use all her savings, she had to be practical about where she could afford to live. She had been talking to her best friend one night, who wasn’t to thrilled at the prospect of losing her, but had instead suggested a move to Los Angles. She had instantly turned her nose up at L.A. however after looking into the city a little further, it seemed it was indeed a city that had something to offer her. So she simply packed up her life, bringing with her the necessities and the rest of her belongings were moved into storage at her parents place. 

She had moved into a little one bedroom apartment, it was nothing flashy but it served it’s purpose which was somewhere for her to sleep and was secure enough to know that her safety wasn’t in jeopardy. Once she had moved in, it was time to dive straight into the search for a job, she had left her well paying job behind in a retail store in Iowa and her saving were good enough for a few months, but she wasn’t one to wait and let the situation become dire. She had exhausted most of her options after her first week there, she had visited almost every major retailer, and still hadn’t received a call back. She had known the economy wasn’t in the best shape, but she hadn’t expected it to be as difficult as it was to come upon a job. 

She had began taking her neighbors dog for a walk during the day, it was the only way to ensure she didn’t go crazy, sitting around her apartment and it served little Maximus the poodle well too. They had bonded over their walks, her favorite part of the day was when she walked past the Universal Studios gate and she said hello to old Pete the security guard. Maximus and Pete had become fond of their little pit stops - Rachel always made sure they got their little hello’s in, she was kind of sad to say that Maximus and Pete were her two friends in LA thus far. Pete would always ask if she had found a job yet, she had always joked that she was waiting for his job for when he eventually retired. Yesterday she had made her routine stop and was having a chat to Pete, relaying her fears that if she didn’t get a job soon she would have to go back home within a few months, he had been inspecting the owner of the large black jeeps security clearance when a voice from the car who had been overhearing their conversation enquired into who was needing a job. Pete had obviously known the person quite well and informed him or her particular situation as if she weren’t even there. She had seen the driver hand over a card to Pete then drove into the lot. 

Pete had handed her the card - Finn Hudson and a address written on the card - informing her she had a job waiting there for her if she was interested as a personal assistant.

A/N - If you enjoyed reading this please leave comments - positive & constructive :)


	2. First Day

So here she sat, in the car outside the house of Finn Hudson, star of the hit television series Glee. She had rented the first season of Glee last night, viewing it for the first time. She hadn’t laughed that hard in awhile, she wasn’t sure why she had never watched it beforehand, but it was safe to say she would now classify herself as a Gleek. She had never really seen or heard about any of the cast members before, she was more than pleasantly surprised to discover who Finn Hudson was, he certainly caught her eye. This made the task of walking up to the front door even more nerve-wracking then what she would normally consider, she took a deep breath to steady herself as she knocked on the door.

“Hello” the front door opened and she was greeted by a familiar face, however not quite the one she was expecting. Standing shirtless before her was Noah Puckerman, one of the other stars of Glee.   
“Hello i’m Rachel Berry, i’m here to start my job with Mr. Hudson”   
“Great Finn finally organized a maid, a hot one at that” Rachel modestly covered her chest as he looked her up and down “I knew that if didn’t cave he would eventually give in and get someone to clean up this mess. Come in” he held the door open and she walked into house that was obviously inhabited by boys. There were gaming consoles strewn across the lounge room, a large screen TV paused in the middle of some video game and empty beer cans/bottles all over the place.  
“Oh no sorry i’m not a maid, i’m here for Finn Hudson, i’m his new personal assistant.” she had mustered up all her courage to correct the situation.  
“Oh yeah I heard him mention something about that yesterday.” he rubbed his mo-hawked head, deep in thought. “I’ll go get him for you.” She used the free time to take in her new workplace, maybe her first job would be to hire a maid, because this place was disgusting she thought nudging a pizza box that had been there for only God knew how long.   
“Hi” she heard a friendly ,voice, then Finn rounded the corner to join her in the lounge room.  
“Hi” she greeted back, a little star struck. He was taller than she anticipated, he also was a lot better looking in person. His hair was wet and disheveled as if he had just walked out of the shower, it made her a little weak in the knees. One person was not allowed to be that good looking she thought to herself, it was unfair.   
“Oh this is for you” she had almost forgot she had picked up a coffee for him on the way to work this morning. “Coffee with two sugars.” she thrust the cup of coffee into his hands.  
“Thanks” he smiled at her “How?” he looked at her unsure.  
“I googled you. Its amazing what the internet can tell you about one person.” his laugher that followed was warm and inviting.   
“What none for me?” Noah had appeared back into the lounge room, fully clothed.  
“Well I did get a spare coffee incase” she lied, not wanting to let on that it was actually hers. She handed him the cup hoping he wouldn’t notice the lipgloss on the cup. He took the cup on offer and picked up a controller throwing himself on the couch and resuming the game in progress.  
“So I guess we should get to some official business. Thanks for the coffee by the way, it was nice.” he indicated that she should follow him through to the kitchen away from the noise.  
“So this is my laptop it has all my current appointments and contact information in there. I am really unorganized when it come to collating that sort of information and getting places on time. If you can organize my filming schedules, appointments, promotional nights etc. I think that’s a great place to get started. If you can get me on time to the studio I think Ryan Murphy himself would send you a thank you card.” Rachel nodded taking in all the information.   
“Okay, that sounds easy enough I can put together a calendar on your computer and then I can sync that to your phone, that way even when you are out you can view your dates/events ensuring you don’t double book. I can even set up alarms to let you know when you need to leave for filming.” she was talking the process out aloud to herself when she noticed the grimace across his face. “What?” she questioned.  
“There might be a bit more too it, I can’t guarantee that I haven’t already double booked certain days, if not triple booked some appointments that I will need you to sort out.” Rachel smiled, that wasn’t bad at all, this was a walk in the park by comparison to the level of organization she did her old job.  
“That’s fine i’ll get that all sorted.” she picked up the laptop “Is there somewhere where I can work or do you want me to leave?” she was still unsure how this whole personal assistant thing worked.  
“I have a study that you can use, it’s quiet and clean, unlike the rest of the house. It’s the one room that Puck isn’t allowed in so you’ll be safe in there.” once again she followed him through the hallway, the house was deceivingly larger than it looked, she past the outdoor entertainment area, it looked impressive with a pool and jacuzzi and pool table to boot, it was certainly an impressive establishment if you looked past all the rubbish. 

She had been in the study for ages, the time had simply flown by her. Finn had offered her lunch at one point but she had waved him off, she was on the phone re-booking his stylist appointment to before his event, not the morning of. He sure hadn’t been kidding about his lack of organization it seemed that boy couldn’t plan to begin to plan. She looked down at her phone, it was past four in the afternoon and she accomplished her goal for today, his monthly schedule had been up-dated and synced to his mobile. She shut down the laptop leaving it in the office, assuming this would now become her new workspace. 

“Hey so i’m gonna head off now is there anything else you need before I leave?” she popped her head into the room, amazed at how long they could play video games for. Finn paused the game, standing from the couch and heading over towards her.  
“Thanks for today, you were awesome. Same time tomorrow morning?” he asked more then told her.  
“Yeah, same time and i’ll be sure to bring enough coffee to go round.” she nodded indicating she meant Puck, he hid his laugh behind his hand. Rachel reached inside her purse to get her car keys out, a little flustered with Finn approaching her, she ended up dropping them, he quickly bent over picking them up off the floor. He took a step closer placing the keys in her hand, as his hand brushed hers Rachel felt a shock of electricity race through her hand. She was startled and let out a gasp at the reaction of their touch. She looked up to see if he had felt it too, he was looking down at his hand, the one which caused that shock of electricity to shoot between the two of them.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow” Rachel quickly turned leaving the house and Finn behind her, not waiting for his goodbye. Rachel didn’t linger in her car as it was still in view from the house, she finally reached a red light which gave her pause for a moment - she knew that she was attracted to Finn, the guy was hot. She also knew she needed this job, really needed this job and that her professionalism had to come first.   
“Rachel Berry you need to get yourself together.” resolved to her course of action she headed home, however she couldn’t fully ignore that niggling feeling things could become complicated very quickly.


End file.
